


Amami's Beauty Dilemma

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Crack, Gen, He nearly falls to despair due to a face rash, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Kiibo does Pilates, Ouma is a Filthy Memer, Reese's Puffs, Skin Care Guru!Amami, They are roomates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: Rantarou Amami has some skin struggles and gets some help from his roomates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back after almost 2 weeks! Times have been a wee bit rough lately, but fortunately things are improving! Therefore, I'm just writing this for some fun. My goodness, I feel like I'm just messing up the NDRV3 tag highkey, but it appears that people are enjoying it, so I plan to continue.  
> Well, without further ado, have fun!

once upon a time,

~~a few mistakes ago~~

~~I was in your sights, you got me alone~~  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Withou

AAALRIGHT THAT;S ENOUGH

it was a Saturday morning; sicks (6) thirtey (30) ay ehm

and rantaro was Woke from his slumber

"Ah, What A Lovely Morning! I Can't Wait To Go Out And Do Things!

But First, I Must Tend To My Epidermis. I Long To See My Beloved Facial Cleanser Again."

He fell onto the floor from his bed,,,rest in paninis

 

but then he got up!!1 wow

Top Ten Most Inspirational Journeys Of 2017, Read All About It On Buzzfeed Dot Com!

and then he crawled, using all 8 limbs, to his bathroom

Rantaro gently swept his untidy matcha tresses into a cotton headband in order to avoid any stray hairs getting in the way of his 10-step Korean skin routine. Swiping a mirror in the direction of his face, he immediately noticed that something was incredibly wrong.

he had a rash!!!!!!!!!!!

all over his cheeks

like demonic ingrown kitty whisker hairs

~~_**nyah~** _ ~~

~~~~"Oh No, What Will I Do?" wailed army-kun

he fell to the floor in defeat

~~mmm whatcha sayyy~~

But He Was Not Going Down Without A Fight

rantarowrowrowyourboat applied all of his products **4 times, 5 times on the rash area**

**with extra cleanser**

 

that will make it go away right ?

 _(SORE WA CHIGAU YO MY DUDE BIG MISTAKE 0/10 WOULD NOT RECCOMEND_ )

An hour passed as Amami styled his hair, (becoz hes extra)

and then he went downstairs to see his two roomies, ki-bo and koki

chi

.

they were eating breakfast

I mean kiibo wasn't, he cant eat, poor boy, but he was rolling his yoga mat up

(what he doing?)

"Good Morning!" a mommy shouted from across the halls,

ki bos face became sstricken with terror as he nyoomed to ouma, shoving a fist down his throat, causing soggy, half-chewed reeses puffs to spray arounf the k itchen

"ddon't pprovoke hhim aaamami kkun" he said quietly, stuffing said half chewed reeses puffs in oumas ears to act as earpluggies

but the boy just kept chomping his cereal, didn't even notice

so strange

"Now we can talk!" the robot beamed, "But not for long! I'm going to go do pilates!"

"Excuse Me?"

"I'm going to do pilates at the gym! I make great friends there! Well, except for Brenda." Kiibo's face grew sour, "All Brenda talks about is how she's raising her kids vegan and her brand new SUV. I don't like Brenda."

"Brenda Sounds Like She Has Her Life Together. You Might Learn Something If You Listened."

"That's mean. :("

"Shoosh Your Boosh Keebler."

"Ok"

"Cool. Bye, Kiibo."

"Bye!"

And so kiibo left

Amami began to cronch on ein Apfel

chunch chunch

but then he got bored, and the stress of having a rash was Not Fun, so he decided to unplug oumas ears

to his surprise, the soggy reese;s puffs had turned to regular reeses puffs! how

nevertheless,s amarmee cleaned omas earsout

'Hey" he whispered

Ouma turned to him, starin at him with them big ol eyes. He Had Been Provoked.

His motuh opened, and what came out of it made rantaro regret the decision

the smaller boy blared:

:"Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up!  
Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up!  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!  
Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up!  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!  
Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up!  
I got Reese's Puffs in my bowl  
Now my day's on cruise control  
I got reese's puffs in my bowl  
And just like that I'm on a roll  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!  
Peanut butter chocolate flavor  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!  
In the am, it's the flavor I savor  
Peanut butter and chocolate too  
You know how I do, That's what I wake up to  
My Reese's Puffs inspired this rhyme  
That peanut butter chocolate combination's on time  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up)  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up)  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up)  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up)  
Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up!  
Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up!  
I got Reese's Puffs in my bowl  
Now my day's on cruise control  
I got reese's puffs in my bowl  
And just like that I'm on a roll  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!  
Peanut butter chocolate flavor  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!  
In the am, it's the flavor I savor  
Peanut butter and chocolate too  
You know how I do, That's what I wake up to  
My Reese's Puffs inspired this rhyme  
That peanut butter chocolate combination's on time  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!  
Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up!  
Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!  
Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! "

"Excuse Me"

"heyyyyyy amami chan wots fizzy?"

"Good, You're Back To Normal. I Need Your Help."

"Nishishi, im honored"

"I Need Help Getting This Rash Off Of My Face."

"PPFFFFFFFT IT LOOKS WEIRD LIKE DEMONIC INGROWN KITTY WHISKERS

but like I just apply sunscreen each morning i dont know what you want from me"

Rantaro sighed profoundly, "Look, I Know That You Are Not An Expert, But I Need You To Assist Me In My Internet Browsing."

'mmmmmm i see, you've read my blog"

"Your What?"

'my blog! my recent post declared that looking at memes for 1 hour at least each day increases collagen production by over 200%!"

"If That Were The Case, You'd Be Famous For Your Nonexistent Pores And Ageless Visage."

'shupddep i did my research like yesterday the memes haven't come into my skin yet"

but i dont want to bore oyu with the details but the two bois looked for skin care tips on the deep web and the fbi was there at some point

but like halfway through ouma got bored and fell asleep, (he was on ifunny all night stealing fresh crispey memes for his blog)

Amami found a solution though!

There was a thing he saw about putting a cold washclothie on his face that eased inflammation within 24 hours,

BUT AMAMI WAS E **XTREME** SO HE STRAIGHT UP GRABBED 5 ICE CUBES AND SMACKED THEM AGAISNT HIS CHEEKS UNTIL THEY MELTED

HIS FACE WAS NUMB!!!!!!!!!! YEET!!!!!!!

kukukichi woke up from his slumber and noticed the commotion

'what"

 

" _ **BEAUTY IS PAIN HUNNY BOO BOO CHILD '**_

 

 

 

 

 

_**'BEAUTY IS PAIN"** _

 

 

 

> But then the rash cleared up like the next day
> 
> end

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the outside world, friends! Thank you so much for reading!  
> I had a great time writing this personally because I love skin care and have a regimen myself! I also love Pilates and memes, so the whole thing goes full circle! I feel kind of bad posting this because I had so much fun haha.  
> As always, I'm always happy to receive responses, no matter what kind, so if you've got something to say, there is no need to hold back! (But don't feel pressured to comment if you don't want to!)  
> I hope that you have a lovely day and that good things come your way! You are loved, never doubt it!


End file.
